Szafa
by alkyone
Summary: Pierwsza część serii o Snape'ie i Sinistrze. Oboje są na ostatnim roku i generalnie w ogóle się nie znają, ale w pewien wieczór dochodzi do dość ciekawego spotkania...


MOŻLIWE SPOILERY 7 CZĘŚCI (choć prawdopodobnie spojlery skończą się na notce odautorskiej, ale nie gwarantuję).

AN: Z pewnością większość jest po lekturze siódmego tomu, ale na wszelki wypadek zaznaczam, że być może spojlery pojawią się, jeśli nie w tej, to być może w następnych częściach. Na pewno będą dwie części (wiem, bo zaczęłam pisać obie jednocześnie), czy będzie coś więcej, to zależy tylko od tego, czy oba opowiadania znajdą jakiś odbiór. Rzecz dzieje się raczej w alternatywnym świecie, ponieważ od pierwszego przeczytania dzieła ebonyquill(_Better than this_... ciągle_ in-progress_)pokochałam parę SinistraSnape i nie umiem przestawić się na inną partnerkę, choć nie przeczę, że Lily też będzie miała w tym niewielki udział. Przynajmniej będzie wspomniana.

I jeszcze wspomnę, że dla przejrzystości opowiadania to, co jest napisane bardziej z punktu widzenia Sinistry pozostawiam normalną czcionką, a to co dotyczy Snape'a napisane jest italiką (nigdy nie lubiłam słowa _kursywa_). Wyjątkiem są zaklęcia.

Za natchnienie składam serdeczne podziękowania:

- Mike'owi Oldfieldowi i jego przecudownym _The Song of the Sun _i_ The top of the morning._

_- _Vangelis i _I'll find my way home._

_- _Edwardowi Shearmurowi za _Grand Central_ (z K-PAX'a).

Co z kolei naprowadza mnie na ostrzeżenie potencjalnego czytelnika, że może się spodziewać typowego romansu. Serdeczne podziękowania składam też ebonyquill. Gdyby kiedyś tu trafiła, to specjalnie dla niej poniższa wersja:

_For __ebonuquill__ (if she's ever get here): THANK YOU FOR INSPIRATION! Your wonderful story awaken passionate love for SnapeSinistra's fics, so I try to create some own story. I hope you will be writing next parts and posibly next stories. Thanks again, and sorry for my terrible english._

I ostatnie podziękowania dla mojej bety. Megiero, wiem, że było ciężko. Cieszę się, że wytrwałaś.

Lepiej jak skończę notkę autorską, bo zajmie więcej miejsca niż właściwe opowiadanie.

**---**

**Szafa.**

Egipskie ciemności wypełniały cały zamek. Wdzierały się w najmniejsze nawet zakamarki, przedzierały się przez korytarze, by na chwilę osłabnąć w bladym świetle pochodni. Chłodne, jesienne powietrze leniwie łaskotało kamienne ściany i podłogę, dając uczucie przyjemnej świeżości, to znowu powodując dreszcze. Cisza i spokój wyzierały z każdego pomieszczenia. Cały zamek pogrążony był we śnie, jak przystało na przyzwoitą szkołę. Nawet młody i energiczny woźny Filch, poczłapał przed chwilą do swojego gabinetu, uspokojony tą słodką ciszą.

A trzeba przyznać, że tego dnia zasłużył sobie na odpoczynek. Udało mu się złapać czterech Gryfonów i jednego Ślizgona na niezbyt przyjemnej bójce. Wszyscy wyglądali tak paskudnie, że nawet dyrektor nie próbował oczyszczać ich z zarzutów, co zwykł robić. Z prawdziwą przyjemnością woźny dał im tydzień szlabanu, każdemu z nich wyznaczając inne zajęcie. Uważał, że odseparowanie od siebie najlepszych przyjaciół będzie dodatkową karą.

W czasie, gdy groźny Filch, postrach pierwszorocznych uczniów, udawał się na zasłużony odpoczynek, na jednym z korytarzy pojawiło się słabe światełko. Sączyło się z jednego końca różdżki czarnowłosej dziewczyny, ale nie rozpraszało ciemności zbyt mocno, zaledwie tyle ile było potrzeba, by iść przed siebie, nie trafiając w ściany. Lekkie, ostrożnie stawiane kroki były najlepszym dowodem na to, że ów spacer nie jest za bardzo legalny. Szła bardzo powoli uważnie rozglądając się dokoła. W jej postawie widać było nie tylko przyczajenie, ale również determinację. Gdy zbliżyła się do miejsca, w którym łączą się dwa korytarze, jeszcze ostrożniej obróciła się, tyłem do wylotu łączącego się korytarza, by ostatecznie upewnić się, że nie ma niczego za sobą. Na przykład poltergeista, który w najmniej oczekiwanym momencie mógłby podnieść rumor. Zacisnęła palce na różdżce. Wierzba. Trzynaście cali. Rdzeń z włosa jednorożca. Idealna do zaklęć.

Nagle coś dotknęło jej pleców. Napięte do ostatnich granic nerwy, nie wytrzymały. Krzyknęła. Czyjaś ciepła, spocona dłoń zatkała jej usta. Coś pociągnęło ją w kierunku jednej z klas. Poziom adrenaliny w jej krwi gwałtownie podskoczył, wysyłając dodatkową porcję tlenu do mózgu. Pusta klasa kojarzyła jej się tylko z jednym. Morderstwem. Być może to wina Agathy Christie i Arthura Conan Doyle'a, którego czytano jej w dzieciństwie, a może to jej własny instynkt samozachowawczy podsunął jej tą właśnie myśl, wiedziała jednak jedno. Musi się jakoś uwolnić z uścisku.

Ku jej zaskoczeniu, uścisk był na tyle słaby, że udało jej się to w pierwszej chwili. Choć możliwe, że to zasługa nagłego przypływu sił. Krzyknęła jeszcze raz! Nim zdążyła to uczynić po raz trzeci, obca ręka znów zasłoniła jej usta, tym razem mocniej. Druga obca ręka zacisnęła się na jej klatce piersiowej. Mocno. Przez chwilę poczuła, że ma trudności w oddychaniu. Na szczęście oprawca, dotarł do celu. Klasa okazała się otwarta, dziewczyna została więc wciągnięta do środka. Uścisk zelżał. Wreszcie mogła stanąć twarzą w twarz z hipotetycznym zabójcą.

Ciemności były tak gęste, że jedyne, co mogła ujrzeć, to połyskujące białka oczu. Zamierzała krzyknąć po raz trzeci, kiedy do jej uszu dobiegł szept.

- Filch.

Zrozumiała. To nie było żadne morderstwo, tylko próba ukrycia się przed woźnym, który niewątpliwie usłyszał jej wrzaski. Napięcie oklapło całkowicie. Dopiero teraz mogła poczuć ból w klatce piersiowej, wywołany przez mocny uścisk. Rozprostowała zdrętwiałe palce, zdając sobie sprawę, jak kurczowo ściskała różdżkę w ciągu tych kilkunastu sekund, kiedy była pewna, że będzie zmuszona walczyć o życie.

- _Lumos._ - wyszeptała, unosząc różdżkę.

Szybkie spojrzenie na klasę. Okazała się długim pokojem, wykładanym boazerią, która w mdłym świetle księżyca nabrała nieprzyjemnego, zgniłozielonego odcieniu. Był to Pokój Nauczycielski. W kącie stała duża, stara szafa, która od lat stanowiła przedmiot najrozmaitszych dociekań wśród uczniów. Niektórzy zakładali się, że nauczyciele w środku przetrzymują zwłoki tych, którzy podczas lekcji przeszkadzali najbardziej. Nigdy tego nie udowodniono.

- Tam - wskazała szafę.

Chłopak, który o mało co nie przyprawił jej o zawał serca, skinął głową. W pośpiechu dopadli mebla i wcisnęli się do środka. Faktycznie było ciasno.

- Nie wydaje ci się, że to zbyt oczywista kryjówka? - zapytał chłopak drwiąco.

- Nie, o ile rzucimy na siebie Zaklęcie Kameleona.

- Jeśli rzucimy Zaklęcie Kameleona, każda kryjówka będzie dobra - zauważył tym samym tonem.

Spojrzała na chłopaka z politowaniem. W słabym blasku różdżki dostrzegła czarne, raczej niezbyt czyste włosy, właściwie, to wyglądały na przetłuszczone, czarne oczy i haczykowaty nos. Ze swojej strony czuła, że chłopak też jej się przygląda. Rzuciła mu nieprzyjazne spojrzenie.

- Zaklęcie Kameleona, to bardzo trudna magia. Umiem je zastosować w bardzo ograniczonym zakresie. Działa to w ten sposób, że nawet jeśli ktoś odkryje twoją kryjówkę, i tak ciebie nie dostrzeże. To musi wystarczyć, bo nie sądzę byś ty umiał je rzucić.

- A niby dlaczego? - zapytał urażony.

- Gdybyś potrafił, nie usiłowałbyś chować się w klasie.

- Żelazna logika - W jego głosie pojawił się znów ten element drwiny. - Jak przystało na rasowego Krukona.

Zaszczyciła go kolejnym spojrzeniem.

- Severus Snape - przedstawił się bezbarwnym głosem.

- Aurora Sinistra.

- Ja cię znam - zauważył cierpko. - Ty jesteś tą przemądrzałą Krukonką.

- A ty jesteś tym wrednym Ślizgonem - stwierdziła rzeczowo.

Cisza. Po kilku minutach, Aurora poczuła, że jest jej szalenie niewygodnie. Wcześniej emocje wzięły górę nad odczuciami zmysłów. Teraz czuła, jak coś twardego wbija się jej w plecy, palce u stóp zdrętwiały jej tak, że w ogóle ich nie czuła. W szafie unosił się jakiś zapach, który mocno podrażniał jej nozdrza, a poza tym zaczynało być duszno.

- Rzucisz wreszcie to zaklęcie? - zapytał Snape. - Filch może być blisko.

Aurora uniosła różdżkę i po chwili oboje poczuli, jakby zimna, lepka ciecz rozlała się nad ich głowami i wolno pełzała w stronę stóp.

- Niewerbalne - stwierdził Snape. - Całkiem nieźle jak na przemądrzałą Krukonkę.

- Posłuchaj, zboczeńcu, mógłbyś się nie odzywać do mnie w taki... - zaczęła, ale przerwał jej.

- Nie jestem zboczony - powiedział cierpko.

- Rada na przyszłość. Następnym razem bądź uprzejmy obmacywać mnie gdzieś indziej, w innym przypadku może zostać z ciebie kupka popiołu.

- Kotek pokazuje pazurki - zadrwił. - Nie sądzę, że będzie następny raz, Sinistra.

- Dla ciebie na pewno nie kotek - mruknęła. - Ale co do drugiej części twojej wypowiedzi, całkowicie się zgadzam, Snape. Co robiłeś tak późno w nocy, na korytarzu?

- Mógłbym cię zapytać o to samo.

- Ja zapytałam pierwsza.

- To nie twoja sprawa, Sinistra - zauważył zimno.

- Jak wyżej.

I znów cisza. Aurora zaczęła nasłuchiwać, ale do jej uszu dochodziły tylko dźwięki z obrębu szafy. Słyszała oddech Snape'a. Już teraz całkiem spokojny, choć jeszcze chwilę temu był przyspieszony. Słyszała swój własny oddech, jeszcze nieregularny. Słyszała bicie swojego serca, tak samo nieskładne jak oddech.

"Cholera." - pomyślała. Zaczęła w niej wzbierać złość. Przez głupiego Ślizgona miała ją ominąć najbardziej oczekiwana noc. Teraz siedzi z nim w szafie, zamiast być na Wieży Astronomicznej, oglądając kometę. Zależało jej na tym tak bardzo, że zdecydowała się nawet na złamanie regulaminu. Co jak wiadomo w przypadku mieszkańców Ravenclawu wiązało się z bardzo dużą determinacją.

Nagle poczuła na karku coś włochatego. Wielkości dłoni, choć z pewnością trochę to wyolbrzymione, jak zawsze, kiedy nie możemy czegoś zobaczyć. Krzyknęła. Nie potrzebowała dużo czasu, żeby przebyć tą niewielką odległość, która dzieliła ją od Snape'a. Po omacku wczepiła się w jego szatę i z jękiem "Zabierz go ze mnie", zaczęła szarpać zaskoczonego chłopaka.

_Severus wyjął różdżkę. Heban. Trzynaście cali. Rdzeń z włókna serca smoka. W sam raz do rzucania uroków. Bez kłopotania się z wypowiadaniem zaklęcia (niewerbalne), sprawił, że jej koniec rozświetlił się czerwonawym światłem. Na wysokości szyi Sinistry znajdował się pająk, wielkości małej tarantuli. Chłopak w ułamku sekundy stwierdził, że pająk nie należy ani do groźnego gatunku, ani do zagrożonego. Bez żalu, jednym machnięciem różdżki, pozbył się stawonoga._

_- Żałosne - wymamrotał._

_Nie widział dziewczyny, ale była tak blisko niego, że poczuł jak napięte mięśnie rozluźniają się.  
_

_- Dziękuję - powiedziała Sinistra cicho, nieco bardziej przyjaznym tonem. - Mówię to teraz, bo potem, mogłabym o tym zapomnieć._

_Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, co ma na myśli. Nim doszedł do jakiś wniosków, odsunęła się od niego, a następnie, wymierzyła mu siarczysty policzek. Na szczęście udało jej się nie trafić w oko._

_- Za co to? - zapytał z urazą, manifestując protest._

_- Nie jestem, ani żałosna, ani przemądrzała... I jakąkolwiek obelgę chcesz jeszcze wymyślić, lepiej uważaj na swój język..._

Dalsze słowa przytłumiło skrzypienie otwieranych drzwi wejściowych. Aurora natychmiast zamilkła, odruchowo przylegając do Severusa. Ułamkiem świadomości zarejestrowała, że jego szata pachnie lawendą, szyszkami i czymś, co nieodzownie kojarzyło się jej z wonią piernika. Wstrzymali oddech. Słyszeli jak ktoś chodzi po klasie, nieubłaganie zbliżając się do szafy.

"Oto chwila prawdy." - pomyślała Aurora, kiedy drzwi ich kryjówki otworzyły się. Na tle jaśniejszego pokoju majaczyła czarna, szczupła sylwetka o charakterystycznej budowie, jaką szczycił się tylko Filch.

Woźny, wyraźnie zawiedziony, zamknął z powrotem drzwi szafy. Ale dwójka uczniów odetchnęła dopiero, kiedy kroki wyraźnie się oddaliły i gdy drzwi ponownie zaskrzypiały.

- Nie mam odwagi wyjrzeć na zewnątrz - przyznał Snape cicho. Tak cicho, że tylko Sinistra mogła go usłyszeć. - Co jeśli to podstęp?

- Wy ze Slytherinu wszędzie wietrzycie podstępy - odpowiedziała równie cicho, ale nie śmiała uczynić ruchu.

_Snape poczuł podmuch ciepłego powietrza na szyi, kiedy do niego mówiła._ Wyraźnie go to zirytowało.

- A w ogóle, to weź ty się może odsuń ode mnie - powiedział głośno.

- Znalazł się delikatny - Tym razem to Aurora zadrwiła.

- Te, bo jak ci przypomnę, kto jest delikatny...

- Cicho - Aurora zatkała mu usta ręką i zaczęła nasłuchiwać.

Drzwi ponownie skrzypnęły. Tym razem kroki skierowały się bezpośrednio do szafy. I znów na tle pokoju zamajaczyła sylwetka Filcha, kiedy otworzył drzwi szafy.

- Dziwne - powiedział do siebie. - Przysiągłbym, że słyszałem głosy.

Tym razem szafa otwarta była znacznie dłużej. W końcu niezadowolony Argus zamknął ją z powrotem. Nim kroki woźnego oddaliły się, siedzący w szafie uczniowie usłyszeli brzęk zamykanej kłódki i przytłumiony głos, który mówił "Tak na wszelki wypadek." Kroki obeszły pokój dookoła. Też pewnie "na wszelki wypadek", po czym skrzypnęły drzwi. Dziewczyna zdjęła zaklęcie Kameleona, przekonana, że woźny już nie wróci. Miała przeczucie, że drzwi szafy okażą się zamknięte, ale wolała się upewnić. Zebrała siły i pchnęła jedno ze skrzydeł. Ani drgnęło.

- Cholera - zaklęła cicho.

- Spróbuj zaklęciem - zaproponował chłopak, znów z tą nieznośną drwiną.

Aurora wyjęła różdżkę i starając się trafić na zamek, szepnęła.

- _Alohomora._

Kłódka szczęknęła, ale drzwi nadal nie chciały się ruszyć. Szybka analiza w głowie Aurory i dziewczyna zaklęła głośniej.

- Przykładna Krunkonka i takie słownictwo - zauważył Snape jadowicie.

- Przymknij się - warknęła. - _Lumos._

Blade światło wypełniło niewielką przestrzeń. Aurora spojrzała na towarzysza, który patrzył na nią uśmiechając się ironicznie. Bezczelny! Albo jeszcze nie rozumiał, co się dzieje, albo nic sobie z tego nie robił. Aurora postanowiła naświetlić mu sytuację. Przełożyła różdżkę do lewej ręki, po czym wycelowała palec wskazujący prawej ręki prosto w pierś Snape'a.

- Słuchaj Snape. Nie obchodzi mnie, że jesteś paskudnym gadem, dopóki nie muszę siedzieć z tobą w szafie. Więc teraz słuchaj i postaraj się nie przerywać, choć z pewnością odrobina _savoir vivre_ to dla ciebie zbyt duże wyzwanie.

- Do rzeczy - mruknął.

- A nie mówiłam - odmruknęła, ale zaraz wróciła do rzeczowego tonu. - Filch zamknął szafę za pomocą kłódki. Na pewno pamiętasz taką dużą, srebrną kłódeczkę, która przynależy do tej szafy. Więc wyobraź sobie, że _Alohomora_ zadziałało genialnie i kłódka się otworzyła. Tylko, że ona nadal wisi na dwóch obręczach, przytrzymując drzwi razem.

- Zrozumiałem, Sinistra. Nie jestem idiotą.

- Czyżby? To może powiesz jak to obejść? - zapytała z jadowitą satysfakcją.

- To ty jesteś przedstawicielką tych najmądrzejszych, Sinistra. To zobowiązuje.

- Dla twojej informacji, nie dam się podpuścić. Poza tym, możesz być pewien, że gdybym miała jakiś pomysł, nie traciła bym czasu na siedzenie z tobą w szafie.

- Zawsze wiedziałem, że mądrość Ravenclawu, to tylko legenda.

Aurora nie skomentowała. Uznała, że to i tak byłoby bez sensu. Miała dość. Zgasiła różdżkę i usiadła na dnie szafy, opierając się o boczną ścianę. Ciasnota zmusiła ją, do podkulenia nóg, tak, że kolana znalazły się prawie pod brodą. "Chciałam tylko zobaczyć kometę" - pomyślała z żalem.

- Tak się kończy łamanie regulaminu - zauważyła. - W idiotycznym miejscu z wrednym Ślizgonem. Która to może być godzina? - zastanawiała się.

Jej towarzysz milczał. Powietrze wokół wydawało się gęstnieć. Oddychało jej się coraz trudniej. Ta szafa była cholernie szczelna. I mimo nieprzyjemnego zapachu unoszącego się dokoła, Aurora była pewna, że nie ma tu żadnych zwłok. Już nikt więcej by się tu nie zmieścił.

- Tlenu - mruknęła.

- Mam pomysł - powiedział Snape z ożywieniem. - Trzeba wypchnąć te drzwi siłą.

Aurora parsknęła śmiechem.

- Nie wyglądasz na specjalnie silnego - skomentowała.

- Dlatego musisz mi pomóc. Najlepiej jak usiądziemy i oprzemy się o tylną ściankę. A potem wystarczy tylko mocno wyprostować nogi.

- A jak wytłumaczymy się z rozwalonych drzwi?

- Nie pogrążaj się jeszcze bardziej - Znów w jego głosie pojawił się ten ironiczny ton. - Od czego mamy różdżki.

Aurora zaczerwieniła się. Dobrze, że było ciemno. Widocznie brak świeżego tlenu powodował, że zamykały się jej w mózgu jakieś kanały odpowiedzialne za myślenie. Skinęła głową na znak tego, że zgadza się z jego pomysłem. Po chwili uświadomiła sobie, że w tych ciemnościach, Snape raczej tego nie zauważy.

- Dobrze. Możemy spróbować - powiedziała cicho, w końcu swoim naturalnym głosem.

Przemieściła się tak, by jej plecy opierały się o stertę wiszących w szafie ubrań. Tuż obok wyczuła ciepło ramienia Snape'a. Zgodzili się, że na trzy należy wyprostować nogi. Severus odliczał. Gdy doszedł do "trzy", Aurora spróbowała. Natrafiła na dość mocny opór. "O nie, ty gadzie." - pomyślała pod adresem drzwi. Zaczynały budzić się w niej furie, a to dodawało jej sił.

Zgrzyt.

Drzwi wypadły z zawiasów.

Aurora i Severus byli wolni. Wyszli z szafy po przewróconych drzwiach. Równocześnie, jakby się wcześniej umówili, machnęli różdżkami, powodując, że drzwi z powrotem wskoczyły na zawiasy. Również równocześnie zamknęli kłódkę. Aurora zerknęła na wiszący nad wejściem zegar. Było po drugiej. Miała jeszcze trochę czasu, żeby iść na Wieżę Astronomiczną.

Jej umysł zaczął powoli wychodzić z odrętwienia. Była wolna i mogła jeszcze zobaczyć kometę. Dostęp do świeżego tlenu oszołomił ją na tyle, że przez chwilę nie była w stanie w ogóle ruszyć się z miejsca. Ulga wydawała się ją wręcz obezwładniać. Ją tak, ale nie Snape'a. Podszedł do drzi i ostrożnie wyjrzał na zewnątrz, sprawdzając czy teren był czysty. Widocznie to co zobaczył go usatysfakcjonowało, bo uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem.

- Wydawało mi się, że bardzo ci się spieszy - zauważył ze zwykłym jadem, po chwili milczenia.

Aurora ocknęła się. Zerknęła jeszcze raz na zegarek, po czym szybkim krokiem podeszła do drzwi. Snape wydawał się z niej drwić, ale w tej chwili nic jej to nie obchodziło.

- No to cześć - powiedziała cicho, dość jednak chłodnym tonem.

Otworzyła drzwi i cichutko wyszła na korytarz. Zanim zamknęła je za sobą usłyszała ciche "Cześć." dobiegające od strony Snape'a.

---

AN: Jeśli ktoś czuje się zawiedziony brakiem jakiejś mocniejszej iskry, albo rozczarowany skąpym wątkiem, to przypominam, że w zamyśle jest cała seria, nie mogę więc na wstępie odkrywać wszystkich kart.

Za wszelkie potencjalne _R&R_ składam podziękowania. Niech Wam Bóg w dzieciach wynagrodzi ;) W ilości, nie w jakości... Albo odwrotnie ;)

**EDIT:** Podziękowania dla Oleny za wskazanie powtórzenia. Nie wiem, jak mogłam go nie zauważyć :) I dzięki za ciepłe słowa.

I w ogóle dzięki za wszystkie komentarze. To fajne uczucie widzieć reakcję na własną pisaninę. Szczególnie jeśli jest pozytywna. Dzięki jeszcze raz.

**EDIT2:** Całość tekstu uległa lekkim modyfikacjom, _ktoś_ bowiem zwrócił mi uwagę na kilka nieścisłości, za co serdecznie dziękuję. Prawdopodobnie nie jest to jedyna modyfikacja. Na razie na więcej jednak jakoś nie mam głowy.


End file.
